Constitutional monarchy
A constitutional monarchy is a form of government in which a monarch acts as head of state within the parameters of a written or unwritten constitution. It differs from absolute monarchy in that an absolute monarch serves as the sole source of political power in the state and is not legally bound by any constitution. Most constitutional monarchies employ a parliamentary system in which the monarch is the ceremonial head of state and a directly- or indirectly-elected prime minister is the head of government and exercises effective political power. In the past, constitutional monarchs have co-existed with fascist and quasi-fascist constitutions (Fascist Italy, Francoist Spain) and with military dictatorships. Contemporary constitutional monarchies include Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Japan, Luxembourg, Malaysia, The Netherlands, Norway, Spain, Sweden, Thailand and the United Kingdom. Constitutional monarchies and absolute monarchies Constitutional monarchy in the European tradition In Britain, the Glorious Revolution of 1688 led to a constitutional monarchy restricted by laws such as the Bill of Rights 1689 and the Act of Settlement 1701, although limits on the power of the monarch ('A Limited Monarchy') are much older than that (see Magna Carta). Constitutional monarchy occurred in continental Europe after the French revolution. General Napoleon Bonaparte is considered the first monarch proclaiming himself as embodiment of the nation, rather than as a divinely-appointed ruler; this interpretation of monarchy is basic to continental constitutional monarchies. G.W.F. Hegel, in Philosophy of Right (1820) justified it philosophically, according well with evolving contemporary political theory and with the Protestant Christian view of Natural Law. Hegel forecast a constitutional monarch of limited powers, whose function is embodying the national character and constitutional continuity in emergencies, per the development of constitutional monarchy in Europe and Japan. Moreover, the ceremonial office of president (e.g. European and Israeli parliamentary democracies), is a contemporary type of Hegel's constitutional monarch (whether elected or appointed), yet, his forecast of the form of government suitable to the modern world might be perceived as prophetic. The Russian and French presidents, with their stronger powers, might be Hegelian, wielding power suited to the national will embodied. Modern constitutional monarchy As originally conceived, a constitutional monarch was quite a powerful figure, head of the executive branch even though his or her power was limited by the constitution and the elected parliament. Some of the framers of the US Constitution may have conceived of the president as being an elected constitutional monarch, as the term was understood in their time, following Montesquieu's account of the separation of powers in the United KingdomBaron de Montesquieu, The Spirit of Laws. Legal Classics Library, 1984., it was the democratically elected parliaments, and their leader, the prime minister, who had become those who exercised power. In many cases even the monarchs themselves, while still at the very top of the political and social hierarchy, were given the status of "servants of the people" to reflect the new, egalitarian view. In present terms, the difference between a parliamentary democracy that is a constitutional monarchy, and one that is a republic, is considered more a difference of detail than of substance, particularly in the common case in which the head of state serves the traditional role of embodying and representing the nation. This is reflected, for example, in all but the most die-hard Spanish Republicans accepting their country's returning to constitutional monarchy after the death of Francisco Franco. Today constitutional monarchies are mostly associated with Western European countries such as the United Kingdom, The Netherlands, Belgium, Norway, Denmark, Spain, Luxembourg, Monaco, Liechtenstein, and Sweden. In such cases it is the prime minister who holds the day-to-day powers of governance, while the King or Queen (or other monarch, such as a Grand Duke, in the case of Luxembourg, or Prince in the case of Monaco and Liechtenstein) retains only minor to no powers. Different nations grant different powers to their monarchs. In the Netherlands, Denmark and in Belgium, for example, the Monarch formally appoints a representative to preside over the creation of a coalition government following a parliamentary election, while in Norway the King chairs special meetings of the cabinet. In nearly all cases, the monarch is still the nominal chief executive, but is bound by constitutional convention to act on the advice of the Cabinet. Only a few monarchies (most notably Japan and Sweden) have amended their constitutions so that the monarch is no longer even the nominal chief executive. The most significant family of constitutional monarchies in the world today are the sixteen Commonwealth realms under Elizabeth IIwww.monarchist.org.au . Unlike some of their continental European counterparts, the Monarch and her Governors-General in the Commonwealth Realms hold significant "reserve" or "prerogative" powers, to be wielded in times of extreme emergency or constitutional crises usually to uphold parliamentary government. An instance of a Governor General exercising his power was during the 1975 Australian constitutional crisis, when the Australian Prime Minister of the time, Gough Whitlam, was effectively fired from his position. This led to much speculation as to whether this use of the Governor General's reserve powers was appropriate, and whether Australia should become a republic. In Thailand's constitutional monarchy, the monarch is recognized as the Head of State, Head of the Armed Forces, Upholder of the Buddhist Religion, and Defender of the Faith. The current King (King Bhumibol Adulyadej) is the longest reigning current monarch in the world and in all of Thailand's history. King Bhumibol Adulyadej has reigned through several political changes in the Thai government. He has played an influential role in each incident, oftentimes acting as mediator between disputing political opponents. (See King Bhumibol's role in Thai Politics.) While the monarch retains some powers from the constitution, most particular is Lèse majesté which protects the image and ability of the monarch to play a role in politics and carries modest criminal penalties for violators. Generally, the Thai people are reverent of King Bhumibol. Much of his social influence comes from that and the fact that the royal family is often involved in socio-economic improvement efforts. s are shown in red. Other constitutional monarchies are shown in violet.]] In both the United Kingdom and elsewhere, a common debate centres around when it is appropriate for a monarch to use his or her political powers. When a monarch does act, political controversy can often ensue, partially because the neutrality of the crown is seen to be compromised in favour of a partisan goal. While political scientists may champion the idea of an "interventionist monarch" as a check against possible illegal action by politicians, the monarchs themselves are often driven by a more pragmatic sense of self-preservation, in which avoiding political controversy can be seen as an important way to retain public legitimacy and popularity. There also exist today several federal constitutional monarchies. In these countries, each subdivision has a distinct government and head of government, but all subdivisions share a monarch who is head of state of the federation as a united whole. The latest country that was completely transformed from 'an absolute monarchy' to 'a constitutional democratic monarchy' is Bhutan. List of current reigning monarchies NOTE: All the countries listed subsequent the United Kingdom are part of the same monarchy as the aforementioned country. Previous monarchies * The Chinese Empire - last Imperial Chinese rule was by the Qing Dynasty 清朝 1644–1912 - During its reign, the Qing Dynasty became highly integrated with Chinese culture. However, its military power weakened during the 1800s, and faced with international pressure, massive rebellions and defeats in wars, the Qing Dynasty declined after the mid-19th century. The Qing Dynasty was overthrown following the Xinhai Revolution, when the Empress Dowager Longyu abdicated on behalf of the last emperor, Puyi, on February 12, 1912 and the Republic of China was found. Since then China has been divided into the People's Republic of China governing all of mainland China, Hong Kong, Macau and the Republic of China governing over the island of Taiwan. * The Korean Empire (Korean: 대한제국, Hanja: 大韓帝國) from 1897 to 1910 - was a former empire of Korea that succeeded the Joseon Dynasty that ruled the nation over the past 500 years. On August 22, 1910, the Korean Empire was annexed by Japan with the Japan-Korea Annexation Treaty, beginning a 35-year period of Korea under Japanese rule. * British America was ruled by the monarchy of the United Kingdom from 1607 until the Treaty of Paris in 1783, spanning the early reign of King James I and King George III, who is best remembered as king of the American colonies. Although the United States declared independence from the British Crown on July 4, 1776, Britain continued its war against the colonies until the Treaty of Paris thereby ending British authority towards the colonies from the British Crown. * The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, formed after the Union of Lublin in 1569 and lasting until the final partition of the state in 1795, operated much like many modern European constitutional monarchies (into which it was officially changed by the establishment of the Constitution of May 3, 1791). The legislators of the unified state truly did not see it as a monarchy at all, but as a republic under the presidency of the King. Poland-Lithuania also followed the principle of "Rex regnat et non gubernat", had a bicameral parliament, and a collection of entrenched legal documents amounting to a constitution along the lines of the modern United Kingdom. The King was elected, and had the duty of maintaining the people's rights. * The Anglo-Corsican Kingdom was a brief period in the history of Corsica (1794-1796) when the island broke with Revolutionary France and sought military protection from Great Britain. Corsica became an independent kingdom under George III of England, but with its own elected parliament and a written constitution guaranteeing local autonomy and democratic rights. * France, several times during the 19th century. Napoléon Bonaparte proclaimed himself Emperor of the French in what was ostensibly a constitutional monarchy, though modern historians often class his reign as a military dictatorship. The Bourbon Restoration (under Louis XVIII and Charles X), the July Monarchy (under Louis-Philippe), and the Second Empire (under Napoleon III) were also constitutional monarchies, although the power of the monarch varied considerably between them. * The German Empire from 1871 to 1918, (as well as earlier confederations, and the monarchies it consisted of) was also a constitutional monarchy—see Constitution of the German Empire. * Prior to the Iranian Revolution in 1979, Iran was a constitutional monarchy under Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi, which had been originally established during the Persian Constitutional Revolution in 1906. * Portugal until 1910 when Manuel II was overthrown by a military coup. * Kingdom of Serbia, until 1918, when it merged with the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs into the unitary Yugoslav Kingdom, that was led by the Serbian dynasty of Karadjordjevic * Mexico was twice an Empire. First from July 21, 1822 to March 19, 1823 with Agustín de Iturbide serving as emperor. Then, with the help of the Austrian and Spanish crowns, Napoleon III of France installed Maximilian of Habsburg as Emperor of Mexico. This attempt to create a European-style monarchy lasted three years, from 1864 to 1867. * Brazil from 1815 (United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and Algarves) until 1822, with the proclamation of independence and rise of the Empire of Brazil by Pedro I of Brazil. The empire ended in 1889, when Pedro II was deposed by a military coup. * Hawai i was a constitutional monarchy from the unification of the smaller independent chiefdoms of O ahu, Maui, Moloka i, Lāna i, and the Hawai i (or the "Big Island") in 1810 until the overthrow of Queen Lili uokalani in 1893 by conspirators from United States. * The Grand Duchy of Finland was a constitutional monarchy though its ruler, Alexander I, was simultaneously an autocrat and absolute ruler in Russia. * The Kingdom of Hungary in 1848–1849 and 1867–1918 as part of Austria-Hungary. In the interwar period (1920–1944) Hungary remained a constitutional monarchy without a reigning monarch. Prior to the Korean Empire, several dynastic rulers of Goguryeo, Silla, Baekje, Balhae and Goryeo claimed the right to imperial status and used imperial titles at one time or another. * Montenegro until 1918 when it merged with Serbia and other areas to form Yugoslavia. * Yugoslavia until 1945 when Peter II was deposed by the communist government. * Romania until 1947 when Michael I was forced to abdicate at gunpoint by the communists. * Bulgaria until 1946 when Tsar Simeon was deposed by the communist assembly. * Greece until 1967 when Constantine II was deposed by the military government. The decision was formalised by a plebiscite in 05/04/1974. * Italy until 1947 when a referendum proclaimed the end of the Kingdom and the begin of the Republic. * Many Commonwealth republics were constitutional monarchies for some period after their independence. *Nepal until May 28, 2008, when King Gyanendra was deposed, and the Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal was declared. Other situations * Andorra is the only monarchy where the head of state is vested jointly in two individuals (conversely, San Marino is the only republic where the head of state is vested jointly in two individuals: the Captains Regent). * Andorra, Monaco and Liechtenstein are the only countries with a reigning Prince. * Japan is the only country with a reigning emperor. * Luxembourg is the only country with a reigning Grand Duke. See also * Figurehead * Australian Monarchist League Notes References * G. W. F. Hegel, Elements of the Philosophy of Right (Allen W. Wood, ed., H.B. Nisbet, trans.) Cambridge University Press, 1991. ISBN 0-521-34438-7 (originally published as Georg Friedrich Wilhelm Hegel, Philosophie des Rechts, 1820). * John Locke, Two Treatises of Government and A Letter Concerning Toleration. (Ian Shapiro, ed., with essays by John Dunn, Ruth W. Grant and Ian Shapiro.) New Haven: Yale University Press, 2003 (Two Treatises first pub. 1690). ISBN 0-300-10017-5. Category:Forms of government Category:Monarchism af:Grondwetlike monargie ar:ملكية دستورية zh-min-nan:Ū hiàn-hoat ê ông-kok bs:Ustavna monarhija br:Monarkiezh vonreizhel bg:Конституционна монархия ca:Monarquia constitucional cs:Konstituční monarchie cy:Brenhiniaeth gyfansoddiadol da:Konstitutionelt monarki de:Konstitutionelle Monarchie el:Συνταγματική Μοναρχία es:Monarquía constitucional eo:Konstitucia monarkio fr:Monarchie constitutionnelle gl:Monarquía constitucional ko:입헌군주제 hr:Ustavna monarhija id:Monarki konstitusional ia:Monarchia constitutional is:Þingbundin konungsstjórn it:Monarchia costituzionale he:מונרכיה חוקתית ka:კონსტიტუციური მონარქია la:Monarchia constitutionalis lb:Konstitutionell Monarchie lt:Konstitucinė monarchija mk:Уставна монархија ms:Raja berperlembagaan mn:Үндсэн хуульт хаант засаглал nl:Constitutionele monarchie ja:立憲君主制 no:Konstitusjonelt monarki nn:Konstitusjonelt monarki pl:Monarchia konstytucyjna pt:Monarquia constitucional ro:Monarhie constituţională ru:Конституционная монархия sk:Konštitučná monarchia sr:Уставна монархија sv:Konstitutionell monarki th:ราชาธิปไตยภายใต้รัฐธรรมนูญ tr:Parlamenter monarşi uk:Конституційна монархія vec:Monarchìa Costitusionałe vi:Quân chủ lập hiến zh:君主立宪制